La esclava y el señor
by Nami Redfox
Summary: El título es provisional es que no se me ocurría nada mejor. Lucy es secuestrada por unos traficantes de esclavos, al llegar al pueblo en el que la venderán Igneel se la compra a su hijo como regalo de cumpleaños. ¿surgirá algo entre ellos? Pésimo summary pero por favor no le hagan caso. UA/multiparejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

Lucy caminaba sin rumbo por el interminable desierto ¡maldita sea! Había logrado escaparse de esos bandidos gracias a Virgo, su dama de compañía, pero no estaba segura de poder encontrar a alguien que la ayudara y mucho menos un pueblo, ya que todo lo que veía a su alrededor no era más que arena. Tenía miedo de que cayera la noche, ya que el clima se volvería tan frío que ni siquiera aguantaría una hora. Además, su atuendo no ayudaba para nada a soportar el frío.

Lucy llevaba un vestido fino y blanco, estrecho en la parte de su torso pero suelto a partir de sus caderas. Todo él estaba adornado de perlas que hacían dibujos fantásticos. Su largo y rubio pelo estaba atado en una decorada trenza y sus zapatos, antes de tacón había tenido que dejarlos por el camino para poder huir. Toda una novia. Sí, exacto. Lucy estaba a punto de casarse cuando aquellos bandidos habían aparecido.

Lucy se dejó caer en el suelo. No podía seguir más, estaba agotada.

**Flashback**

_Se encontraban en el gran templo de la ciudad, había venido prácticamente todo el mundo. No todos los días se casaba la única hija del comerciante Jude Heartfillia el hombre más rico del pueblo. Cuando Lucy entró en la iglesia del brazo de su padre todos la miraban, pero ella solo tenía ojos para él. Loki Leo, su prometido, desde pequeña había estado enamorada de él y ahora al fin él la había correspondido. Llegaron al altar y allí pudo apreciarlo mejor; llevaba una camisa blanca que resaltaba sus ojos marrones y un pantalón oscuro. Para Lucy era el chico más guapo de la tierra. La ceremonia dio comienzo y todo el mundo parecía entusiasmado._

_-…Lucy Heartfillia ¿aceptas a Loki Leo como legítimo esposo, para amarle y respetarle, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte os separe?_

_Justo cuando Lucy estaba a punto de aceptar, unos bandidos entraron en la iglesia. No sabía qué hacer, no podía moverse, estaba demasiado asustada, por un lado y por otro se arremolinaban hombres matando a los invitados y destrozando cosas. Entre todo el alboroto logró encontrar a Loki, lo abrazó._

_-Lucy, huye.-le dijo con voz suplicante._

_-Pero…-tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas._

_-Tranquila, esta separación solo será momentánea. Corre, aprisa._

_Lucy salió corriendo sabiendo perfectamente que Loki y ella no se volverían a ver, sólo la había dicho eso para que se quedara tranquila. No, no debía pensar así, Loki no era ningún debilucho, seguro que podría con ellos y se encontrarían a las afueras del pueblo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la iglesia uno de los bandidos se cruzó en su camino._

_-Vaya, vaya. Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Una señorita sola y muy guapa. Aquel hombre agarró a Lucy del brazo y la sacó a la fuerza llevándola a un callejón.-ahora nos divertiremos tú y yo, ¿Qué te parece?-dijo mientras besaba su cuello e intentaba subirle el vestido._

_-¡Suéltame!, ¡No me toques!-Gritaba Lucy una y otra vez mientras intentaba zafarse, pero el hombre era muy fuerte y casi había llegado a su zona íntima…cuando se detuvo. Lucy miró a su alrededor, detrás de aquel hombre estaba Virgo, su dama de compañía y parecía haberle dado un golpe muy fuerte a aquel hombre._

_-Himen, debemos salir de aquí.-sin decir más cogió a Lucy de la mano y se adentraron por las calles de su ciudad. _

_Ya casi llegaban, estaban a unos pocos metros de llegar a las afueras, allí había una formación rocosa donde esperarían a los demás…Pero, antes de poder llegar más bandidos las acorralaron, Virgo asió con fuerza el palo con el que había desmayado al otro hombre y empezó a agitarlo intentando espantarlos._

_-Himen, corra, salga de la ciudad y corra hasta estar segura._

_-Pero, los demás…-dijo la rubia._

_-Himen huya y no mire atrás-dijo empujándola._

_Lucy corrió hasta llegar afuera de los límites de la ciudad y dejó los zapatos, aunque se le quemaran los pies, no podría correr con ellos, esperaba encontrar a alguien que después la llevase a la cuidad para ver si quedaban supervivientes._

**Fin del Flashback**

La noche estaba cayendo, y con ella el frí se hacía aún más fuerte. Lucy no podía moverse, estaba demasiado cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Se sentía una traidora y una cobarde, había abandonado a todos para huir ella, a su padre, a Virgo, a Loki…Todos se habían sacrificado para que ella huyera y ella no se había quejado. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron, si tenía que morir se alegraba de hacerlo en el desierto. Pero antes de quedarse dormida escuchó una voz.

-Oh mon dieu, ¿qué hace una chica sola por esos lares?

Lucy abrió los ojos, ante ella había un hombre bien peinado, con el pelo de un extraño color verde y un monóculo. Miró a su alrededor y vio una caravana bastante grande. En la parte de adelante había otros dos hombres mirándola con expresión de curiosidad.

-Perdone, ¿me llevaría usted a alguna ciudad cercana?-preguntó Lucy.

-Por supuesto belle dame, mi nombre es Monsieur Sol y ellos son mis acompañantes, Totomaru y Aria. Si es tan amable de subirse a la caravana la llevaremos a la ciudad hacia la que nos dirigimos.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Lucy, y se levantó para ir hacia la parte de atrás de la caravana, sin darse cuenta de la sádica sonrisa que había puesto el hombre tras ella.

Cuando abrió la parte de atrás se quedó petrificada, pero ya era muy tarde, uno de los hombres, no supo identificar cual, la empujó dentro. Allí había al menos una docena de personas apiñadas y con gesto triste. Se había metido en la boca del lobo.

Aquellos hombres eran traficantes de esclavos.

**¿Qué tal? Es mi primer fic y espero haberlo hecho bien. Espero con ansias sus opiniones ¿follows? ¿Favourites? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? Todo eso se soluciona con un review.**

**El título es provisional es que no se me ocurría ninguno mejor, en eso también pueden colaborar si les apetece**

**Los que no han leído el manga 334 absténganse de leer lo que sigue.**

**Para terminar me gustaría guardar un minuto de silencio por Gray Fullbuster al que Hiro Mashima nos ha arrebatado sin demostrar piedad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy no sabía qué hacer, mirase hacia donde mirase, lo único que veía eran rostros tristes, sucios y cansados.

Alguien le tocó la mano y Lucy dirigió su vista hacia allí. Era una niña. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que había alguien tan ruin para vender de esclava a una niña que no tendría más de diez años? La respuesta estaba clara. Sí, lo había y ella se había metido solita. La niña tenía una extraña expresión de paz, y digo extraña porque a nadie se le ocurría estar en paz con la que se les venía encima. Lo más seguro es que la niña ni siquiera estuviera enterada.

-Hola, soy Wendy ¿y tú?-le preguntó la niña.

-Lu-Lucy.-A partir de ahí empezaron una pequeña conversación que fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

-Yo tengo una duda ¿se puede saber cómo te has dejado coger de esa manera?-delante de ellas había un hombre, debía tener un par de años más que Lucy. Tenía el pelo rubio y una extraña cicatriz en el rostro en forma de rayo.-conmigo tuvieron que hacer más esfuerzo que un simple "sube a la caravana que te llevamos" hay que ser boba.

-Y ¿se puede saber siquiera como se llama el hombre que no para de insultarme?-dijo Lucy molesta.

-Laxus-dijo sin más.

El resto del viaje se hizo en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hablar ya que cada vez se sentía más próximo su destino y la atmósfera estaba tan tensa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Natsu dormía plácidamente en su cama. No había nadie que pudiera romper ese momento, excepto…

-¡Natsu levántate!-eso, una chica pelirroja entró en la habitación como una turba furiosa, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y vestía el atuendo normal de las familias ricas del desierto.-Vega vamos, que hoy sea tu cumpleaños no quiere decir que te pases el día en la cama.

-Voy, voy-Natsu se levantó, tenía todo su rosa pelo desordenado-vete que me voy a cambiar.

Cuando Erza salió de la habitación Natsu se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Miró sus amplios jardines, llenos de flores de todas las partes del mudo. Suspiró, hoy cumplía dieciocho años, lo que quería decir que tendría que escoger esposa. La imagen de Lissanna Strauss se le cruzó por la mente. Se sonrojó. Estaba en su mundo cuando unos golpes lo sacaron bruscamente.

-Natsu, sal ya o entraré yo-se estremeció, Erza era una de sus mejores amigas de toda la vida, pero a veces daba miedo. Terminó de cambiarse y salió sin tener la más mínima sospecha de lo que iba a cambiar su vida por su regalo de cumpleaños.

La caravana se había detenido con un bruco frenazo que hizo que todos se apiñaran aún más. El hombre que Lucy identificó como Totomaru abrió las puertas.

-Venga bajad. Ya estamos en el mercado.

Bajaron sin decir una palabra ya que los ánimos no estaban para nada. Lucy vio que se estaba congregado un montón de gente alrededor de ellos. ¡Genial! Había albergado la esperanza de que no viniese nadie. Que ilusa era ¡Incluso ella tenía esclavos en su casa! Pero su casa ya estaba muy lejos y lo único que ella podía hacer era esperar que no la comprase nadie especialmente maltratador o salido. Los subieron a una especie de tarima y los pusieron en fila, todos estaban sucios y ofrecían un aspecto lamentable pero eso calmaba a Lucy, tal vez así solo la quisieran para cocinar o limpiar.

-Ay qué triste, no sacaremos más de cuatrocientos jewels por todos-decía el que ella había identificado como Aria, Lucy se dio cuenta de que llevaba una venda en los ojos, que extraño ¿estaría ciego?

Mientras tanto, Monsieur Sol se había colocado delante de la fila e instaba a la gente a que se acercase.

-Set up amis, no sean tímidos tenemos cosas increíbles-dijo cogiendo a Wendy del brazo y enseñándola-¿qué les parece? Esta chica es joven así que aguantará muchísimo tiempo a su servicio.

-Le doy veinte jewels por ella-dijo una mujer entrada en años con una expresión amargada en el rostro-no conseguirán una oferta mejor. Es demasiado pequeña para limpiar bien y demasiado grande para las minas o los telares.

Lucy vio como Sol componía una mueca de furia.

-Vale, se la vendo por veinte miserables jewels-y dicho esto, empujó a Wendy hacia la mujer.

Poco a poco, la fila en la que Lucy se encontraba se iba vaciando, no quedarían más de cuatro personas cuando Aria, hizo avanzar a Laxus mediante golpes.

-Ooh mes amis éste fuerte y robusto hombre serviría muy bien para las tareas del campo y en las que se debe cargar mucho peso.

-Me lo llevo por ochenta jewels-gritó un hombre viejo y bajito ¡Dios mío, ochenta jewels! Ese era el precio más alto que habían ofrecido hasta el momento por alguno de ellos.

-Vendido, vendido, ¡vendido!-gritó Totomaru haciendo aspavientos con las manos-al fin un precio decente por uno de estos.-el hombre que había comprado a Laxus le desató y se lo llevó.

Cuando se hubieron alejado bastante del gentío, un hombre castaño, cojo y alto salió de detrás de un puesto. Miró a Laxus de arriba abajo con gesto interrogante y se colocó a un lado de Makarov.

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto Makarov?, no podemos permitirnos otro miembro de personal-dijo en voz baja.

-Gildarts, necesitaba a alguien con una espalda fuerte que pudiese llevar las cajas-dijo el anciano sin mudar la expresión.

-Pero…

-No me repliques Gildarts, sé perfectamente el dinero del que disponemos.

Mientras tanto, habían llegado a un edificio, Laxus miró hacia arriba para ver el letrero "Fairy Tail", así que trabajaría en una casa de comidas. Entraron, dentro había una chica de cabellos canelas iguales a los de Gildarts que se paseaba entre las mesas sirviendo comidas y bebidas.

-Cana, te presento a Laxus será nuestro nuevo compañero.

-Esclavo.-dijo Laxus sin emoción en la voz.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Makarov.

-Lo que ha escuchado, pueden llamarme como quieran pero sigo siendo un esclavo. Ustedes han pagado por mí y yo tengo que cumplir. Solo los débiles se mienten a sí mismos creyendo que son empleados.

-Eso es posible que pase en cualquier lado menos aquí-sentenció Makarov-Cana por favor enséñale a Laxus su habitación- y sin más que añadir Cana cogió a Laxus de la mano y se lo llevó por un pasillo.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos de los dos hombre para que no los oyeran, Laxus se acercó al oído de Cana.

-Lo he visto.- Le susurró, la castaña se estremeció.

-¿El qué?-preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

-La botella que tenías escondida debajo de la barra.

-Entonces como solo lo has visto tú no hay ningún problema ¿no?-dijo mientras volvía a avanzar. Laxus se quedó mirándola, definitivamente esa chica tenía algo, lo que todavía no sabía era si ese algo le gustaba.

Cerca de la casa de comidas, un letrero hecho enteramente de metal llamaba la atención "herrería Phantom Lord". Dentro de ésta un hombre de largos cabellos negros, ojos rojos y cuerpo musculoso se encontraba terminando su última obra, esa espada era la mejor que había hecho y ahora sí podía considerarse un digno hijo de su padre.

-Gajeel, Juvia piensa que deberíamos comer ya, es tarde-se escucho una voz en la habitación de al lado.

-Sí, sí, ya voy-se acercó hasta esa habitación y vio la cabeza de su hermana prácticamente metida en la chimenea-si haces eso el chico de los Fullbuster te hará aún menos caso.

-Ju-Juvia no entiende a los que se refiere Gajeel-kun-dijo su hermana sonrojándose.

-Vamos, he visto como lo miras cuando viene a arreglar su espada, creo que el único que aun no se ha dado cuenta es él.

-Juvia tiene que irse a trabajar así que Gajeel-kun debe comer rápido y dejar de decir tonterías.

-Gehe-rió Gajeel, siempre había sabido lo que su hermana sentía por el heredero de una de las fábricas de tejidos más grandes de Magnolia, si bien es verdad que tampoco le hacía mucha gracia

En la fábrica de tejidos Lamia Scale, una mujer de cabello negro, corto y mirada amable conversaba con un hombre de unos cuarenta años, calvo y con bigote.

-…Por lo tanto, esta tarde Grandine vendrá a pagar la nueva alfombra para el cumpleaños de su hijo.

-Muy bien, entonces quiero que sea Gray quien lleve esa venta, se lleva bien con la familia Dragneel, así que no creo que ponga muchas pegas, además es hora de que aprenda el negocio de una buena vez.

-Señora, yo creo que la señorita Ultear…

-Ultear es buena en el negocio y estoy segura de que podría seguir bien la tradición pero Gray debe hacerse cargo de las empresas junto con Lyon-y sin admitir más réplicas se fue, dejando a Jura con la palabra en la boca.

Lucy en ese momento era presa de la desolación más absoluta, la última esclava que quedaba por vender era ella. Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria ¿qué demonios haría ella si la querían de juguete sexual? Ella no había comido nada desde hacía dos días, no podrá escapar.

En ese momento Totomaru la cogió del brazo y la condujo hacia donde habían estado antes los demás esclavos.

-Muy bien, ahora tenemos una hermosa señorita-dijo dándole una vuelta-hagan sus pujas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sesenta jewels-dijo un hombre de la multitud.

-Noventa-dijo otro.

Así continuaron por un buen rato, y, Lucy cada vez más nerviosa, no paraba de imaginarse cuál de las personas allí presentes decidiría su futuro.

-Doscientos jewels-dijo un hombre de cabellera rosa.

-De-de-de-deux cents-gritó Sol-vendida, por supuesto que vendida.

El hombre de cabellos rosas cogió a Lucy del brazo y la guío por las distintas calles de Magnolia.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?-preguntó Lucy.

-Tranquila, yo no quiero nada. Tú serás el regalo de cumpleaños de mi hijo.

El resto del camino fue en absoluto silencio. Lucy no paraba de pensar en que su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Había estado toda la tarde imaginando que aparecía Loki y la rescataba, pero había sido demasiado ilusa. Loki no iba a venir aunque ella lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Su monólogo interior se interrumpió cuando escucho la voz del hombre que la había comprado.

-Es aquí-dijo señalándole un enorme palacio estilo árabe (N/A como la alhambra). Lucy se quedó estupefacta ¿ella llegaría a vivir algún día en un sitio como ese?

Natsu ya estaba perfectamente arreglado para su cumpleaños cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

-¿Se puede Natsu-san?-una chica bajita, de cabellos azules y mirada dulce entró a la habitación.

-Levy ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Natsu, Levy era la encargada de la biblioteca, su madre también había trabajado para su familia y ellos se habían criado toda la vida juntos.

-Venía a traerte tu regalo-dijo dándole un paquete envuelto en lona. Natsu abrió la lona y se encontró…un libro, debió imaginárselo viniendo de Levy.- ¿Te gusta?

-Por supuesto.-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa dejándolo sobre la mesilla. Si había leído tantos libros en su vida había sido gracias a Levy.

-Por cierto, Igneel-kun dice que bajes ya a la sala para la celebración y que te dará tu regalo cuando termine la fiesta.

Bajaron a la sala para la fiesta, allí estaban todas las familias importantes de Magnolia. Los Fullbuster, importantes fabricantes de tejidos, los Scarlet, una familia que era envidiada por su gran talento a la hora de hacer armaduras y, por supuesto los Strauss la familia de mercaderes de pieles más rica del desierto, cuando vio a la Strauss más pequeña a Natsu se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que tuvo que quitarse bebiendo grandes cantidades de agua.

La fiesta fue formal, como era de esperarse de los Dragneel, aunque duró hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando la fiesta terminó el peli rosa subió a su habitación, ya casi se había olvidado del regalo de su padre cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con una joven voluptuosa y de cabellos rubios con un atuendo que no tapaba prácticamente nada durmiendo en su cama. A su lado había una nota. Natsu la cogió y se dispuso a leerla.

_Felicidades hijo, espero que te guste. Tu padre, Igneel._


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

…

Natsu terminó de leer la nota y la estrujó entre sus dedos. _Genial. ¿Cuándo aprendería su padre a no meterse en su vida sexual?_ Desde los quince años le había comprado innumerables esclavas y él las había rechazado a todas con una sola cosa en mente. Que Lissanna Strauss no se llevase una mala opinión de él.

Suspiró y miró a la chica que dormía sobre su cama. Tenía dos opciones, despertarla para que presa del miedo ella misma saliera de su cama o meterse en la cama con ella dentro. La posibilidad de ser él el que durmiese en la alfombra estaba totalmente descartada.

Decidió decantarse por la primera y se acercó a ella, la cogió por el brazo y empezó a moverla suavemente. No se despertó. La movió un poco más bruscamente pero siguió sin haber ninguna señal de despereza miento por su parte. Caray, sí que tenía el sueño pesado esa chica. Decidió decantarse por el método más extremo. Chillarle.

Natsu se acercó para que el grito fuera más eficaz, pero al hacerlo vio las marcas de cansancio en el rostro de la chica. Tenía unas ojeras bastante grandes y era más que obvio que habían tenido que lavarla antes de traerla. A pesar de eso, Natsu se dio cuenta de que la chica era muy bonita. Su rubio cabello caía por su cara y le llegaba hasta más allá de los hombros. También se fijó en sus grandes pechos ¿Claro, era un hombre! Tuvo que ejercer todo su auto control para no decantarse mejor por la segunda opción. No, él no era de esos. Jamás le había gustado la forma en que la gente trataba a sus esclavos. Así que, muy a su pesar, cogió una de las almohadas de su cama y se tumbó en la alfombra.

Mañana iba a ser un largo día.

…

Erza se despertó bastante temprano esa mañana, o más bien se levantó de la cama, ya que no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Anoche a sus padres se les ocurrió la brillante idea de que hoy le presentarían al prometido que le habían acordado cuando era niña.

Mientras se vestía e intentaba allegar-o domar-su abundante cabellera roja, no dejaba de pensar en un deseo, _Que sea él, que sea él. _Exacto, Erza Scarlet ya tenía al hombre perfecto de su vida, sin embargo, sus padres no habían querido decirle quien era hasta ese día. Solamente le habían dicho que era un hombre muy importante ¡¿Y quien más importante que el –prácticamente- heredero al trono?! Él era casi tan importante como Natsu en la corte del Califa y estaba completamente segura de que sus padres no podrían entregarle a nadie que no fuera él _¿Verdad?_

Se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Milliana, su dama de compañía y mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-Erza, tu prometido ha llegado-dijo con una media sonrisa que hizo que a Erza se le dispararan las alarmas. Milliana sabía bien lo que Erza sentía por _él_ por lo que esa sonrusa solo podía significar una cosa…

Erza bajó hasta el salón de su casa y…sus ilusiones se rompieron en mil pedazos.

-Erza-comenzó su madre-éste es Simón, tu prometido.

…

Gajeel caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lujoso palacio que parecían ser interminables. _Espere en el despacho del señor._ Le habían dicho._ No le costará encontrarlo._ Le habían dicho. En sus manos llevaba la espada que le habían encargado para el cumpleaños de el heredero de los Dragneel. Puf, a su hermana se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de inventarse el "servicio a domicilio" de la herrería solamente para estar un rato más con el chico de los Fullbuster.

Cada día le parecía más molesta aquella fijación de su hermana por el moreno.

-¿Estás perdido?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Gajeel se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una chica varios palmos más baja que él, de pelo azulado y sujeto con una cinta. Llevaba algunos libros en la mano.

-¿Tengo pinta de estar perdido enana?-preguntó con todo el orgullo que fue capaz de reinir. No iba a permitir que una enana se diese cuenta de que no tenía el más mínimo sentido de la orientación.

-Si te lo pregunto es precisamente porque tienes pinta de estar perdido. Y me llamo Levy.-dijo visiblemente de mal humor.

-Oi, oi, enana, no te enfades-dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa-¿sabes dónde está el cuarto del señorito de la casa?

Levy sonrió ante la denominación que el moreno le había hecho a su amigo.

-Sígueme.

Gajeel siguió a la peli azul por los grandes pasillos. Caray, no le extrañaba nada no encontrar la habitación, aquel lugar era enorme.

Llegaron hasta una puerta grande y ornamentada, Levy entró sin llamar a la puerta.

-Natsu…-pero nada más empezar a hablar se calló, su amigo estaba durmiendo encima de la alfombra mientras una rubia descansaba en su cama.

Gajeel miró por encima de su hombro al ver que Levy se cohibía.

-Guau-silbó-sí que se lo mota bien el Salamander este.

-Bueno, ya está bien-Levy se dio la vuelta e intentó alejar a Gajeel de la puerta, cosa que si él no hubiera permitido, le habría sido imposible-mejor me dejas el encargo y yo se lo doy cuando se despierte.

-Está bien-dijo entregándole la espada envuelta en una fina tela-ten cuidado no te vayas a cortar.

Levy infló los cachetes de indignación.

-Gehe. Gajeel.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Levy.

-Me llamo Gajeel, enana-dijo revolviéndole el pelo-adiós.

Y dicho esto se alejó de allí confiando en no necesitar pedirle ayuda a nadie más para salir de aquel palacio.

…

Mientras tanto, en la herrería Phantom Lord, Juvia trataba por todos los medios de complacer a su querido _Gray-sama._

-¿Está seguro de que no quiere algo de beber?-dijo mientras trasteaba en la cocina-Gajeel-kun aún tardará un rato en volver.

Gray esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Aquella mujer le daba algo de repelús, si no fuese porque su familia hacía las mejores espadas de toda Magnolia jamás se le hubiera ocurrido entrar en aquella tienda.

-No, tranquila.

Juvia se sentó frente a Gray y empezó a observarle, tenía que recordar todos los detalles de su rostro si quería que el hechizo que le había vendido aquella mujer funcionara.

Mientras tanto, Gray intentaba mantener el mínimo contacto visual posible. Por alguna extraña razón, en los ojos de aquella mujer se veía soledad y eso hacía que a Gray le dieran ganas de consolarla. Se reprendió mentalmente por eso. Aquella mujer asustaba y no había más que hablar.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo levantándose-si tu hermano se retrasa tanto como pienso, creo que no podré hacer mis quehaceres-y dicho esto salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Gray-sama no quiere estar en el mismo ligar que lluvia-dijo esta cabizbaja-seguro que Juvia lo ofendió.

…

-Y no olvides que para mantener el feng shui las cajas de cítricos van arriba a la derecha y las de pan abajo a la izquierda-repetía una y otra vez Makarov mientras Laxus las cargaba de un lado a otro del almacén.

-Sí, abuelo.

-No me digas abuelo con ese tono jovencito.-grito poniéndose morado-Gildarts, Gildarts. Creo que me está dando otro infarto.

-No me vengas con esas abuelo, el pelirrojo no está así que no puedes amenazarme con llamarlo.

Makarov sabía que si alguien podía poner en cintura a Laxus ese era el pelirrojo, por tanto, no dudaba en llamarlo cada vez que el rubio no hacía lo que él quería.

Se abrió la puerta y por ella apareció Cana con una gran olla de estofado humeante.

-Viejo, esto se está llenando, será mejor que me ayudéis o acabaré asesinando a los pervertidos de Macao y Wakaba.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos hombres se levantaron y la siguieron. Mientras que Cana se metió en la cocina, Makarov y Laxus no paraban de servir comidas. Este último mucho más malhumorado que el otro.

De repente, la puerta del lugar se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre moreno y medio desnudo. El silencio se apoderó de la posada mientras el hombre se acercaba a la barra.

-Necesito un vaso de algo fuerte urgentemente-dijo sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

Cana salió de la cocina y miró al hombre con diversión contenida.

-Gray, tu ropa.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Gray mirando a todos lados en busca de su ropa. Cana rió.

-¿Otra vez escapando de la hermana del herrero?

-Sí, no sabes esa chica me da repelús.

-Yo creo que te gusta-dijo sirviéndole un vaso-Si no, ¿por qué sigues yendo allí con todas las herrerías que hay?

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación un montón de veces. No me gusta-sentenció.

…

Lucy se despertó y se desperezó. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya y en una cama que, definitivamente, tampoco era la suya.

Se sentó en la cama y la sabana se le resbaló por el pecho, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su estado de casi desnudez. Se sonrojó y se tapó con las sábanas a la vez que recorría la habitación con la vista hasta que, sus ojos se posaron el una cabellera rosa que yacía a su lado, en la cama.

-¡Kya!-gritó Lucy.

Ese grito sobresaltó a Natsu e hizo que se despertara, quien, al darse cuenta de que estaba en la misma cama que la rubia se apartó.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-preguntó Lucy fuera de sí.

-Pues levantarme, ¿no lo ves?-preguntó Natsu aun confundido.

-¿Qué hacías en la cama conmigo?

-No, no yo me acosté en el suelo para no despertarte pero al pareces tendrías frio con esa ropa y buscaste algo de calor-terminó con una sonrisa triunfal.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que, Levy, al ver a Natsu en ese estado pensó que se había caído de la cama y les pidió a los criados que lo volvieran a colocar en su lugar.

-¿Pero tu quien te crees que soy? Yo soy Lucy Heartfillia…

-Exacto, no sé quien eres y, por lo tanto, no sé como tratarte, mi padre te trajo aquí para que me hiciese un hombre y si no cierras esa bocaza y dejas de gritar ahora maimo te juro por Kami-sama que lo haré.

Lucy enmudeció al instante, nunca nadie la había hablado de esa manera y vaya si se había asustado.

Natsu se dio cuenta de que se había pasado con la chica, al fin y al cabo, no la conocía de nada y no dejaba muy buena impresión que lo primero que hubiese hecho fuera gritarle.

Lucy se levantó, aún con la sabana en su cuerpo y se encerró en el baño de Natsu sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

Genial. Ahora sí que la había hecho buena.

…

En uno de los grandes palacios de Magnolia un peli azul recorría rápidamente los pasillos del palacio. Llegó hasta una lujosa puerta y entró sin llamar.

-Mystogan, necesito tu ayuda.-el hombre que estaba dentro de la habitación se dio la vuelta revelando un rostro idéntico al del hombre que había entrado en la habitación. Ellos eran los hijos gemelos de la familia Fernández, propietarios del casino más rico de Magnolia, el "Torre del paraíso".

-Cálmate Jerall, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?-preguntó el gemelo más calmado.

-Erza, he descubierto el nombre de su prometido.

-Y no eres tú ¿verdad?

-No.-dijo tomándose el rostro entre las manos-han elegido a Simón Mikazuchi.

-¿Quieres que te deje solo?-preguntó Mystogan un tanto cohibido por ver a su hermanos en ese estado.

-Por favor…

Mystogan abandonó la habitación sin decir una palabra y silenciosamente agradecido por haberse ahorrado ese mal trago.

Jerall se acercó a la terraza y se dispuso a mirar al cielo. ¿Por qué? Tenía todo lo que los padres de Erza querían en el futuro marido de su hija. Tenía una buena posición económica, era lo suficientemente joven para darles herederos, ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera se le había conocido nunca un maldito escándalo! ¿Qué debía hacer para gustarles a sus padres?

Se apoyó en la barandilla de la ventana mientras continuaba mirando las estrellas.

-Erza…-susurró, y se quedó dormido.

…

Hola! Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar en todo éste tiempo pero ésque justo me fui de viaje de fin de curso y me llevaron a un lugar alejado del internet.

Mándenme tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, ánimos…lo que quieran pero pir favor dejen un review.


	4. Chapter 4

La mansión Fernández estaba silenciosa, lo único que se oía eran los pasos de dos personas por los ornamentados pasillos de la gran mansión. Las dos personas llegaron hasta una puerta y una de ellas llamó. La puerta se abrió y Jerall Fernández miró a los recién llegados.

-Señor, la señorita Fullbuster está aquí.

-Bien-Jerall se hizo a un lado para dejar paso a la segunda persona, era una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro, piel blanca y bastante atractiva, ella era la primogénita del matrimonio Fullbuster, Ultear.

El hombre cerró la puerta, dejando a ambos herederos solos.

-Muy bien-comenzó Ultear-¿Se puede saber para qué me has mandado llamar?, no es que me moleste pero…Nunca me has llamado con tanta urgencia.

-Erza va a casarse con Simmon-respondió el chico muy azorado-no lo entiendo, estaba seguro de que yo le parecería bien a sus padres.

-Tranquilízate Jerall, no es culpa tuya. Estoy segura de que alguien ha manchado tu imagen ante sus padres.

-Pero ¿Quién?

-Piensa un poco. ¿A quién le interesa que Erza no se case contigo?

-…

-Ay, mira que eres lento. A Simmon. Es evidente que Simmon ha estado hablando mal de ti a su familia para poder casarse con Erza.

-Pero por que Simmon iba a hacer eso. No es mal tipo. Además, ya tengo un plan. Voy a fugarme con Erza-dijo con la misma ilusión que un niño el día de reyes.

A Ultear se le crispó la expresión durante una fracción de segundo pero se recompuso enseguida.

-Es inútil que intentes eso. Vuestras familias son ricas así que no repararán en gastos hasta encontraros. No funcionará.

-Entonces, ¿Qué propones?

-Matarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Exactamente lo que has oído. Si tú y la pelirroja os escapáis no os dejaran en paz pero si le ocurre un trágico incidente no habrá problema en que tú te cases con ella.

-No voy a matar a nadie.

-Como quieras. Yo debo irme.

Ultear salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Acababa de implantar la semilla de la duda en su cabeza.

…

-Vamos, rubia, abre la puerta. ¡No he querido herir tus sentimientos!

Era inútil. Natsu llevaba toda la noche intentando que Lucy abriera la puerta pero era imposible se negaba a abrir.

-Al menos come algo-le dijo.

-No quiero-se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta-lo único que quiero es volver con mi familia.

-Mira-dijo Natsu, ya harto-no llegaras muy lejos con el estomago vacío así que sal ahora mismo y comete la comida que he mandado subir porque si no, estoy seguro de que la cocinera se va a enfadar y yo me llevaré la bronca por no haberte dado de comer.

La puerta se abrió y salió Lucy, temblaba bastante y tenía los ojos bastante rojos. El peli rosa se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras.

-Perdona. No he querido ofenderte. No te encierres otra vez ¡Por favor!-dijo haciendo un puchero.

Lucy no pudo evitar reír. Natsu tenía una cara demasiado expresiva y esa mueca era particularmente graciosa.

Natsu, por su parte, estaba bastante más calmado debido a que la risa de Lucy había distendido el ambiente. Aunque tampoco pudo evitar pensar que ese era un sonido bastante angelical.

-Vamos, come algo, porque lo de que la cocinera la tomará conmigo es verdad.

Con cuidado, Lucy se acercó a la bandeja que estaba apoyada en la cama y se sentó para disfrutar de los exquisitos manjares que había delante de ella. Al poco rato sintió el peso de Natsu a su lado.

-Cuéntame algo de ti-le dijo mientras le robaba una de las frutas de la bandeja-¿Cómo has acabado aquí?

-No creo que nos conozcamos tanto como para que te cuente ese tipo de cosas.

-Como quieras, yo lo único que quería saber es que se te da bien, porque si vas a trabajar aquí n te voy a poner donde no sirves.

-¿Me vas a dar un trabajo que no sea…ya sabes?

Natsu rió.

-Pues claro, no estoy de acuerdo en la finalidad con la que mi padre te ha comprado.

Lucy, ahora más relajada, terminó de comer. Le empezaba a caer bastante bien ese chico.

…

Ya era la hora de comer y Fairy Tail se encontraba más abarrotado que nunca, debido a una noticia que circulaba por el pueblo: Bandidos.

Siempre había habido bandidos en los caminos pero al parecer estos eran mucho más temibles, ya que todos los carros que atravesaban la ruta eran saqueados y ninguno se libraba.

-Y entonces un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro me echó una serpiente enorme y de un extraño color morado y me robó todo el cargamento de tabaco-decía un hombre de aspecto mayor, su pelo, antaño marrón claro, estaba ahora desordenado y más canoso de lo habitual.

-Tranquilízate Wakaba. Toma, te he preparado un té-dijo una castaña saliendo de detrás de la barra.

-Gracias Cana, pero tampoco rechazaría una de esas botellas que tienes ahí.

Cana le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ni puedes pagarla ni te la daría si pudieras. Son de mi colección privada.-dijo mientras se volvía a adentrar en la cocina.

Dentro de la cocina Laxus intentaba cortar una zanahoria mientras refunfuñaba.

-Maldito viejo, ponerme a mí a cortar verduras cuando tendría que estar luchando contra esos bandidos. ¡Nunca consiguieron robar en ningún carruaje de los que yo protegía! La gente se pegaba por mis servicios. Y mira como he acabado. Cortando comida de conejos.

-Deja de refunfuñar y termina ya el guiso. Si la gente no come algo pronto estoy segura de que asaltarán este sitio-dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una botella de quien sabe dónde y le daba un largo trago-por cierto según tengo entendido por lo que refunfuñabas antes. Trabajas protegiendo carros.

-Trabajaba. Ahora me dedico a servir mesas y a aguantar viejos.

-Oye, no te pongas así. El viejo no es mala persona. Créeme podrías estar peor.

-Ya. Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son esos bandidos?

-No lo sé con seguridad, solo que se hacen llamar Oración Seis.

Laxus dio un respingo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.

…

En el palacio de Natsu, sin embargo, poco importaban los bandidos, ya que la preocupación de Igneel en esos momentos, estaba en la educación de su hijo.

-Debemos proporcionarle otro tipo de aprendizaje. La McGarden mayor ya se encargó en su día de que tuviera conocimientos de latín, historia, literatura… -le repetía una y otra vez a su esposa, Grandine-Sin embargo, le hace falta algo más, como por ejemplo…

-¿Esgrima?-aventuró su esposa.

-Pues claro, todos los grandes aristócratas deben saber defenderse en el arte de la espada.

-Mi señor-habló ahora una mujer de pelo rosa bastante bella-no hay ningún profesor de esgrima en todo Fiore que acepte un empleo aquí después del incidente con su profesor de laúd.

-No digas tonterías Sherry, aquello fue un accidente. Estoy seguro de que Natsu no le rompió el laúd en la cabeza a ese hombre a propósito.

Un hombre castaño, de largas uñas y con bastante cara de perro, dio otro paso al frente.

-Si me lo permite, mi señor. Sé de un herrero que es bastante diestro con la espada. Él mismo las fabrica y entrena con ellas. Además no creo que se dejara asustar por las trave…habladurías sobre su hijo.

-Por supuesto, podría ser una buena opción. ¿Cuál es el herrero en cuestión, Tobby?

-Gajeel Redfox, mi señor. El herrero de Phantom Lord.

…

Y mientras a unos les preocupaba más la esgrima que los bandidos. Otros vivían de ellos. Y ese era el caso de las tres personas que ahora mismo estaban llevando una cargamento de metales hasta Magnolia. Si alguien los hubiera visto de lejos habría salido corriendo, ya que, aunque hubieran perdido recientemente a su líder. La fama de la tribu de rayo les precedía.

Uno de ellos de pelo verde, largo y con unos extraños mechones en forma de rayo, llevaba las riendas del carromato mientras otro hombre vestido con una extraña armadura consultaba un mapa y la única mujer del grupo tomaba el sol subida en el techo.

-Al parecer ya estamos bastante cerca de Magnolia-dijo el hombre de la armadura-pero sigo pensando que es demasiado raro no haberse encontrado con nadie todavía, digo, porque esta ruta es especialmente insegura, por eso estamos aquí-añadió sacando la lengua.

-Y yo sigo sin creerme que sigas llevando esa estúpida armadura con el calor que hace-añadió la chica-y deja de sacar la lengua de ese modo. Me pones de los nervios.

-Oye esta armadura es una Scarlet de excelente calidad y en cuanto a lo de la lengua…

-Basta ya-les interrumpió el tercer hombre-Bixlow lo más seguro es que no nos hayamos encontrado a nadie porque a pesar de que hemos perdido a nuestro líder seguimos imponiendo algo de respeto.

-Sí, es lo más seguro. Pero no entiendo cómo puede no gustarte mi armadura-dijo volviéndose a la mujer-Me costó muchísimo dinero.

Pero la mujer no respondió. Es más, parecía que las palabras del peliverde habían tenido en ella un significado especial.

-¿Ocurre algo Evergreen?-le preguntó Bixlow.

-No, nada-respondió la mujer.

-Es evidente que te pasa algo Evergreen-interrumpió esta vez el peli verde.

-Fried, no puede decirse que seas especialmente inteligente en lo que a mujeres se refiere. Así que cierra la maldita boca.

-Oye hadita-dijo Bixlow-si no nos quieres contar no nos cuentes.

-No habéis escuchado las historias ¿verdad?, lo que cuentan los viajeros al volver.

-No. Sabemos perfectamente defendernos de cualquiera.

-Pues yo sí. Y me resulta extraño que no aparezca nadie cuando los bandidos que rondan este camino son Oración Seis.

…

-Entonces sabes cocinar y…Ya está-enumeró Natsu, le había preguntado a la rubia qué sabía hacer y eso era todo lo que había sacado.

-Pues sí…y tampoco creas que sé cocinar muy bien. Jamás me hizo falta, yo en casa.-Lucy enmudeció, no le iba a hablar de aquello, aunque ese chico se hubiera portado bien con ella seguía siendo un completo desconocido.

-Tranquila, no tienes que contármelo pero ayudaría que pudieras hacer algo más que encerrarte en mi baño.

-Sí…lo sé-Lucy se levantó de la cama para dar una vuelta por la habitación, sus ojos se pararon en el libro que Levy le había regalado a Natsu, aún sin estrenar.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó-Este libro es muy raro y muy difícil de conseguir, dicen que está censurado. He leído toda la colección de éste autor-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes acerca de libros?-preguntó Natsu interesado.

-Por supuesto, han sido mi pasión desde pequeñita.-dijo con ilusión en los ojos.

-Entonces ya sé dónde vas a estar, sígueme.-dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo por la puerta.

Lucy cogió una de las sábanas de la cama de Natsu (aun llevaba las vestimentas del día anterior) y se envolvió con ella como las mujeres de las novelas que le traían de Roma y lo siguió.

Decir que la casa de Natsu era grande era decir poco, era exageradamente grande. Y cada dos por tres con algún esclavo que los saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Aquí es-Natsu la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se hallaban ante una puerta de madera bastante grande y bastante imponente. Natsu tocó un par de veces y un cabez azul asomó por la puerta.

-Natsu-chan, ¿vienes a por algún libro?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Paso, la verdad es que he venido a darte un regalo.

Así que ahora era un regalo para otra persona ¿eh? Bueno al menos esta era mujer. La chica se fijó en ella aun con la sonrisa pegada en la cara.

-¿Me has traído a alguien para que me ayude en la biblioteca?-Claro ahora entendía por donde iban los tiros.

-Sí, Levy esta es Lucy Heartfillia, Lucy ella es Levy. Os voy a dejar para que te cuente el funcionamiento de este sitio porque ella es la única que lo sabe. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, he quedado con Lissanna-dijo poniéndose rojo y dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-Vamos te enseñarte la biblioteca-dijo Levy cogiendo a Lucy y metiéndola dentro.

-Y las novelas hispanoamericanas van en aquel estante-dijo Lucy, llevaban horas allí y solo había llegado a los cinco primeros estantes, aquella biblioteca era enorme, incluso más que la de su casa.

-Perfecto-Levy la sacó de sus pensamientos-Bien, creo que por hoy te dejaré tranquila. Ven voy a enseñarte nuestra habitación Lu-chan.

Aunque debía admitir que Levy-chan le caía bastante bien.

…

La tribu del rayo llevaba todo el día viajando, pero había valido la pena. Podrían dormir en una cómoda y confortable cama esa noche. Lo que no sabían es que en esa ciudad estaba la persona a la que todos más admiraban.

-Magnolia, hemos llegado-dijo Fried en tono misterioso.

…

Hola!

Sé que quieren matarme pero por favor no lo hagan porque tengo una explicación y es el repentino abandono de mis musas y después de eso empecé el curso y ya no tuve tiempo de escribir.

Tanto si quieren reñirme como si quieren alegrarse de que volví dejen un review porfa.


End file.
